Children of Oerba
by TheBlackbird9
Summary: Centuries ago, they had a life. They had a family, they had friends, a house, everything a normal person could have. This is Fang, Vanille and other fallen Oerbans as they live their past lives again. A series of one-shots about their early life in Oerba, from childhood to brand.
1. The Storm Begins

It was past midday when he recieved the news.

Tenjin was anxious for this moment for _months_, nine, to be more precise. Minutes ago, he was at the Yun headquarters, solving a problem that the young Yun Dhaki, his nephew, had arranged with some other teenagers of foreign clans who had been camping nearby Oerba. The messenger stormed in the room, spoke really fast and in a matter of seconds Tenjin was arriving at the hospital, almost beating the crap out of the attendant for not giving him the room where the delievering was right away. Now, he was in the waiting room, while _he was having a child_.

It was their second baby, the first one being a little devious girl, Fang, who came to this world only a year ago. Of course, he had already learnt what 'paternity' means, and had been trying his best to be a good father to Fang, even if he was a complete disaster when it comes to changing diapers or putting her to sleep, but _Maker,_ he was _nervous._ Fang's delievering had been really dangerous, since his wife, Inari, had a quite fragile health to begin with and Fang was none but a really big kid, like him. The previous exams showed that this kid _also_ was enormous for newborns standards, what worried him to his soul. What if Lady Luck isn't on Inari's side this time? Tenjin couldn't even think about it. No, she _would live_. Definitely. Final dot.

Minutes had passed until he heard footsteps and was greeted by the sight of his family. Yun Sol, his brother, had bought Fang along with him and his wife, Yun Luna, and Dhaki, his troublemaker teenager son. Luna agreed to take care of Fang during Inari's pregnancy, specially because the kid could be a real demon sometimes and Inari couldn't be too stressed or the baby would suffer the consequences.

Sol approached with Fang on his arms and gave Tenjin her daughter, who was really pleased with the decision, once the little kid loved to spend time with her daddy. He recieved his daughter with a hug, and it eased his tension. As a habit, she drew the lines of his scars with her index finger, running her little soft toe tip through his face. Past few months, she did it all the time with that look of awe in her face.

"Hey kiddo. Ya excited?" he said, in a playful tone. Fang grinned and poked his cheek. 'Your mama's in that room, and when she comes out, ya'll have a new brother.' The girl jumped on his lap, and Tenjin had to hold her tight so she wouldn't enter the room and interrupt the delicate surgery. He laughed, almost forgetting the situation where he was. Sol had took a sit on the opposite couch, as well as his wife and son, without saying a word.

Moments after, the silence prevailed and worry and concern both came back to Tenjin's scowl and toughts. Although he was rocketing a half-asleep Fang on his lap, his frown showed that his thoughts were inside the neighbour room. More people had arrived - Inari's mother, some close friends and some of the Yun, the closest ones to the family - but none had stayed for too long, neither spoke anything to Tenjin. Some of the Dia, their friends, appeared, and tryed to talk to him, but left moments before because one of their clan also had a baby a few days ago, a strong boy named Yomi, on this very same hospital. Maybe, after his son was born, he would pay a visit to the new parents.

It took minutes, hours perhaps, but a nurse came out of that goddamn door, carrying a clipboard and a serene look in her face. Fang, who had been sleeping in the couch, woke up and Tenjin rose from his seat, surprise, eagerness and worry spread all over his facial features. Although, the nurse had experience with this kind of situation, and dramatically cleared her throat before she said.

"Oerba Yun Tenjin?"

"That's me." Tenjin replied, nervous. "Is she ok?"

"You and your daughter may see her now." she said, ignoring his question. "Follow me please."

He took hold of Fang's and followed the blonde nurse through some alleys until they stopped by a very white door, number 207. His hands were trembling, and the nurse had already disappeared. He grabbed the door knob, his knuckles were white from the overly strong grasp, and slowly opened the door.

He was greeted by the image of his wife, Inari, laying, covered by a soft blue sheet, on a hospital bed. A doctor was by the side of the bed, cheking some last issues, and on the headboard was a small potted plant. But, what caught Tenjin's attention was that small baby, _his_, covered in white sheets, sleeping on Inari's arms.

The hunter had already seen this scene once, a year ago. Almost identical, almost the same feelings, the same fear. Tenjin had thought that, since he already had passed through this, the feeling wouldn't be som foreign. Wrong guess, he still feel completely numb about the matter.

Fang had already ran to Inari's bed, with a loud 'Mommy!', one of the few words she pronounced perfectly. She examinated her new brother with interest, curiosity and awe, already willing to carry him on her arms.

Tenjin approached slowly, taking carefully each step, as if it would wake up the newborn. Inari only smiled at him widely, and handed the baby to him. He took as if it was the most delicate thing in the world, as if at the touch it would shatter into a million small pieces. He stood, watching him carefully, seeing his features, his small, almost invisible black hair. It was when his eyes ran through the rest of his tiny body. Tenjin's smile widened, and his broken voice mumbled, in a fear to wake her up.

"It's a girl... A tiny little girl..."

Another girl. Tenjin's heart was skipping a few beats, and his breath was instable. When he glanced around, his eyes were incredulous, watery and full of pride and rejoice, a strange, but beautiful mix in his hazel eyes.

It was when the nurse appeared to take her to make some tests, to discover if she hadn't any disease, or imperfection. It was hard, but Tenjin handed his newborn daughter to the woman, and sat by Inari's side, taking hold of her hand and pressing tighly agains his head. She was weak, but her spirit was vibrating of happiness.

The doctor interrupted the tenderness of the scene, coughing a little out loud. He had a smile on his face, and took a clipboard and a pen and approached the couple.

"So, what will her name be?"

Inari's eyes met Tenjin's, and he looked outside the window. It was raining, not too much, but enough to make he remember those last pregnancy months. They were scary, and often the little girl would scare the two because she was very quiet for a baby. While Fang kicked and punched every single possible moment, the younger Yun didn't kick at all, neither punch. She was completely stoic, and quite often Inari would think she was dead. Except, when it rained. Then, it looked like that she had suddenly come to life, moving, turning around, punching inside Inari's womb. And, during the rain, Inari's pregnancy would be as normal as anyone's else was, she would have the strong desires and feel all what she had to, since, in sunny days, she was completely normal. Just the proeminent belly was the proof that she carried a baby.

Tenjin gaze went from the window to Inari's eyes, and she nodded with awe. Then, both turned to a very confused doctor, who eyed from behind his turtle glasses.

"Well then?"

"Her name is Rain." said Inari, smiling. "Oerba Yun Rain." Tenjin nodded in agreement, and the doctor began to scribble in the clipboard.

Fang, who had watched the whole scene from her seat on the sofa, twitched her head and looked, confused, to her parents. Who's Rain? What and odd name! She jumped from the sofa and ran to their side, hugging her mom. Mommy always was warmer than daddy.

"Mommy, who's Rain?" she asked, with a hilarious accent on the 'in' while saying 'Rain'.

"'Rain', sweetheart, is your new sister." Inari answered.

"Sistar? Didn't I hav a brotha?"

"No, Fang, is a little girl." Tenjin tenderly replied, fighting to not laugh at her attempts to pronounce certain words.

"Yay! I always wanted a sistar! Then she'll halp me and daddy on tha hunts!"

"Yes, she will." Tenjin laughed, earning a scowl from Inari. All the woman didn't want as another huntress in the family. Apparently, her fear would become reality. Her face only made her husband laugh even more. "Don't worry, she'll be safe with be around." Inari smiled and hugged Tenjin.

"Yes, I know she'll be."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES - **YEEEEES I DID IT. FINALLY.

Hahaaa... It's been a long time since my last fic. I think I'm finally improving! Hehe.

If you liked this story, maybe you'll also like 'Bringer of the Storm', my other fic. It's an small re-novelization of Final Fantasy XIII story, but with Rain as well! :D

If you already read Bringer of the Storm, just know that I'll be updating soon and that the earlier chapters will be edited. The story won't change, just the writing (because my writing was even worst than it is now. Don't blame me, not native English speaker!)

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any Final Fantasy game or character. Square Enix does.


	2. Black and Red

"Dad, what are we doing here?" the little girl asked from behind.

"We're here to visit some friends, Fang." he calmly answered. It was the fifth time she asked this very same question in _ten minutes._

"But why? What they're doing in a hospital? Did someone died?"

"No Fang, no one's dead. They only had a baby, and we're going to pay a visit, now _please_, be quiet 'cause I'm havin' a headache." He said, on the grumpiest tone possible, and sighed. Tenjin absolutely _loved_ his daughter, but sometimes he just wanted that he had remembered to use the condom when he, well, he _did it._

"You shouldn't be so rude, Tenjin. She's just two." Inari whispered to him, hurrying up to accompany him. On her arms, a one year old Rain slept calmly, ignoring Tenjin's angry aura. She already had black hair covering her head almost to her shoulders, carefully combed because in it's natural state it would form a hilarious mohican, and mohicans weren't proper for this moment. Also, she already was starting to form her first words, although she would pronounce properly, different from her older sister. Anyway, she slept, snoring almost too low to hear.

"Tch."

They had already asked for the room on the hospital's entrance. Room 193, they said. Tenjin even had scribbled the number on a small sheet of paper, which he was carrying now with his free hand. The other one was tangled with Fang's. He looked to the long, white, sterile corridor in which he was in, searching for the numbers on the doors.

Room 189... Room 190... Room 191... Room 192...

"Here!" he said.

Tenjin knocked three times, just to hear a faint 'come in' from the new mother. The hunter opened the door slowly, and was greeted by Dia Aria's smile. The red head always had a beautiful smile, Tenjin thought, even if Inari's was prettier. He glanced to her arms, expecting the newborn to be there, but he, or she, wasn't with her. Tenjin felt little disappointment, but that doesn't matter. By her side, was Dia Aurum, Aria's husband and Tenjin's best friend. The hunter approached and tapped his back a little bit stronger than he should, unbalancing the blonde healer just a little.

"So, the big day also came to ya, heh?" Tenjin taunted, a playful smirk on his lips.

"You speak like the same hadn't happened to you, _daddy_." Aurum smiled back. He had black holes around his bright, green eyes, and messy hair. Still the tiredness hadn't darkened his cheerful personality.

"Low blow, my friend." Tenjin laughed.

They were interrupted by another knock on the door, and soon another couple of Dias arrived. Aurum's younger sister, Aes, entered carrying her son, Yomi, who was the same age as Rain. Indeed, the boy was only two days older. By their side, was the father, Oerba Han Danael. Despite being a sweetheart, Aes had the most stoic person Tenjin had seen in his entire life as a husband. Hopefully the boy would take after his mom, not his dad. Anyway, an slight awkward silence prevailed for a little bit, but soon enough the proper greetings were made and Aes delivered the new parents a gift. A tiny cloth that she herself had knitted, since she was the godmother to the little... The little...

"Aurum." Tenjin called.

"Yes?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, glancing at the exchange of hugs between Aes and Aria. On the other side of the room, Rain appeared to be awake and now intensely scowled at Yomi, on Fang's lap.

"Well, its a little girl. Name's Vanille."

"Vanille, huh. With luck, she and my girls will be great friends."

"Speaking of your girls, what about you? Planning on going for the third?" Aurum asked, smirking. Tenjin seemed to shiver at the thought of three.

"Hell no! Those two can be more trouble than a entire army of kiddos just by themselves. Another one just would turn my life into a complete hell. And you?"

"One is enough, I guess. Another pregnancy would be too risky for Aria." he answered, his tone a little bit down.

Knock. Knock.

Two beats on the door interrupted the group. A nurse entered the room with a baby on her arms, and almost everyone in the room rose from their chairs - the exception being Aria, but that was obvious. And Tenjin may not be the brightest person ever, but he could figure out _who _that baby was.

"Excuse me, miss Aria, but we already finished with the tests. She's completely healthy."

"So it's a she?" Inari smiled to Aria, who nodded in response.

"Vanille. Oerba Dia Vanille."

The nurse approached and handed over the little Vanille to Aria, who recieved her with a kiss in her forehead. And the first one to approach was Fang, with Rain on piggyback, both with eager, curious eyes to the newcomer.

"She's so squishy." Fang commented, poking the baby's cheek.

"Red hair." Rain only said, scrutinizing the baby, and frowning _really hard._

"Why she pink?" Yomi asked to Aes, suddenly appearing by the two Yun siblings' side. Rain scowled a little.

And indeed, Vanille was pink. A small newborn absolutely red, from hair to skin. _A red kiddo_, or so Tenjin thought. But, when she opened her eyes, they were green - bright, gentle green, like her dad's, but softer, warmer. Aria gave her a small kiss.

And suddenly the entire crew of adults completely melted when the little girl's lips twitched on a - probably unconscious - smile. Tenjin snorted seeing Inari holding herself from stealing Vanille and squishing her _hard_. _Motherly instincts_, the hunter thought.

The next few minutes past with only pampering, cuddles, ridiculously childish talking among other stupid thing people do around toddlers. Like talking strange. And poking cheeks. The last one, mostly the little Yuns did, Fang specially. Tenjin gave a big laugh.

"Looks like my Fang liked Vanille."

"But she's _so _squishy." Fang repeated, pouting, with arched eyebrows and eyes shining in interest and curiosity. Rain, still on her back, only nodded.

"Strange." Yomi only commented, quickly turning his attention from his newborn cousin and now more concentrated on poking Rain's sides, earning a scowl and a yelp each time and, sometimes, a slap on his hand.

"Stop."

"Peace, you two. Ya'll startle Vanille." Tenjin scowled at his daughter and Yomi, and they immediately froze in their places. Aurum only laughed.

"Don't freak out about it. If my Vanille took more to her mother's side, she shouldn't be so easy to scare." and smiled.

"Yeah, but if she's like her father, she's screwed, 'cause good ol' Aurum here is a scared lil' pup. " And gave a big laugh. The others joined him as the entire room filled with laughter.

Some time after, they left, leaving behind the Dias and little Vanille.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **And finally another chapter! **Yay!**

Even if it is the worst finale EVER. Sorry, I didn't have any idea of how to end.

But hey! I promise, I'll get better and better!

Also, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written. Cheers for me.

I'll work hard to update the next chapter soon ;)

Besides, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, thank you very, very much! :D

Bye for now folks!

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any Final Fantasy. Square Enix does.


	3. Flowers, worms and bonfires

"Eew, Rain, eeew!" Vanille squeaked.

The said girl, now three years old, was crouched by a mud puddle, and a 'colossal' worm was struggling to leave between Rain's index finger and thumb. She squeezed the insect a little, causing Vanille to yelp.

"Stopit, STAHP. RAIN!"

"What's the fuss about?" Fang asked, jogging to the two.

The three were on the Yun household backyard, sun shining high and not a cloud in the sky. It still was morning, and was still pretty early for any visit, but Vanille had slept the past two nights there, since her parents were traveling to Paddra. Some family business, and Vanille would go with them, but she also had the option to stay, so preferred to spend the week at the Yuns.

"Rain is torturing the poor worm! Stop her Fang!" Vanille squealed, running to hug Fang and bury her head on the older girl, while randomly pointing at Rain's direction. The younger Yun just stared at the two blankly, and grinned when Fang's eyes went wide at the worm's sight.

"A worm? Cool! Lemme play too!"

"Fang!" Vanille cried, treatening to throw a _big _tantrum. But both the Yuns attention was on the worm.

"Look! I got another one!" Shouted Fang.

"Mine is longer." Rain only said, grinning and glancing at her sister with the corners of her eyes.

"But mine is more fat than yours." She only smirked at Rain, who drew out her tongue out of her mouth. With that said, Fang squeezed hard, smashing the worm in her hands, yellow goo coming out of the insect and dripping to her fingers.

"EW, FANG!" Vanille yelped, staring in utter horror. She then did what seemed like a small tap dance demonstration, tapping her foot hard on the ground in protest, and ran to the house's insides. "YOU MEANIES!"

"Woah, nice!" Rain widely smiled, and would do the same with her worm, but it had escaped her hands to the ground when she was distracted. "No! Come back here, you dirty worm!"

Rain started digging the ground with her hands, and Fang scoffed, cleaning the goo in her clothes. "Ya lost your worm." And held her laugh, earning a death glare from her sister. Rain stopped digging and turned to Fang, with a big smile.

"Help me or I'll tell daddy why his knifes keep disappearing." She said, Fang's eyes went wide.

"Oh no you wouldn't-"

"I would." Rain cut Fang midsentence, grinning even more when her sister's face twitched in utter horror. _Victory_.

"Sneaky little brat." Fang mumbled, while preparing herself.

And the two started digging with bare hands, in search of Rain's worm.

"Uncle Tenni! Uncle Tenni!" Vanille squealed, running through the small - _very small_ - house, in search for the older man. Said hunter's head popped out of his office.

"Vanille, please, my name is _Tenjin_, for Maker's sakes." He said, his headache threatening to explode, specially now that the little high-pitched brat - he _had_ to thank Aurum from producing such annoying girl later - was pratically screaming on his ear. Damn this house and it's acoustics. "What is it?"

"Uncle Tenni, Rain and Fang are being mean to worms!" Vanille said, tears in her eyes as if it was the most serious thing in the world. He blinked, one, two, three times. _Did I hear it right?_

"Excuse me, what?" He said, wide eyed. The little ginger insisted.

"They're meanies! The worms didnt' do anything wrong to them and they're killing them!" She cried, grabbing the edges of his cargo shorts. She pouted at him, big watery eyes, red face...

"Argh." He felt nervous. _Losing for a little girl, really manly, Tenjin. _The hunter sighed. " I'll do it, I'll do it, just _stop doing it_."

"Al-Alright." She said, losing hold of his cloth. Then, she raised her hand. For some moments, Tenjin just stared, astonished, when he realized _what_ she wanted. Well, _his_ daughters never did it, they even avoided doing it, but Vanille was another story. So, Tenjin grabbed the little ginger's hand and led her to the backyard.

He was greeted by the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen.

The _entire backyard_ - from Inari's flowers to the trees on the corners - was now a _friggin hole_, like if a meteor had just hit the back of his house, difference being it was much, _much _deeper. By it's side was a _huge_ pile of dirt, and _all of Inari's flowers were tossed on the ground_. Inside, there were two little devils he knew all too well, crouched and digging.

Tenjin just watched, astonished, as his daughters dug even deeper and deeper on a unbelievable speed for two kids - with _bare hands_.

"FOUND IT!" Rain screamed, lifting something from the dirt.

"YEAH!" Fang cheered, fistpumping, but immediately her expression dropped when she saw her father and Vanille at the edge of the hole. Her jaw seemed to hit the floor. "Ehm, oops?"

Tenjin didn't know if he shouted, or got angry, or laughed or got _proud_ - because, indeed, he felt proud of the work they've done. Little normal kids couldn't do gigantic holes on the backyard even with shovels. _His _kids did something so big for their age, his and Inari's.

But Tenjin doubted if Inari would be _even a bit_ proud.

"Your mama is going to kill you two, you know." He said, and even allowed a grin. But shivered at the image of his angry wife. No, she'll be _furious _"What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"I've lost my worm." Rain said, raising her hand with a worm between her fingers. Tenjin arched his eyebrows. "Found it now." Fang looked to her feet.

"Daddy, help us fill it back?" She pleaded, running at him and hugging his leg. Tenjin felt his heart melt at the sight of her big, green eyes - _exactly_ _like her mother's_, he thought_._ He then realized that he didn't want those same green eyes to be angry at him, some hours later. Neither the same eyes killing him and the kids, but that's a detail.

"Alright, alright, but let's hurry, mommy's gonna be here soon." He said, shoving her off and grabbing a shovel. He felt another thing grabbing his leg and turned his head to find an pouting Vanille.

"What about me?" she complained. Tenjin thought for a moment, and glanced at his shovel. Then he entered the house, and, moments later, he came back with an plastic shovel in hands and gave it to the red head. "Help us and I'll give you a cookie." Her eyes shined with a new glow, but an smart smirk appeared on her face. Tenjin didn't like smart smirks.

"_Two _cookies."

"One cookie and a candy."

"Deal!" She squealed, grabbing the shovel and hurrying up to the dirt mountain. Tenjin followed, his head wondering on _how_ they would make it in time.

* * *

It had been an quite stressful day at work for Inari. This year's strawberry harvest wasn't mature yet, despite being summer, and the animals were starting to invade the farms. She would discuss the last one with Tenjin later, and hope for some help from the hunter. Besides, she had some appointments to do and some visits to pay before going back home, what would be quick if some days ago an group of Cocoon scouts hadn't appeared near Oerba. _It seems like Lady Luck isn't smiling to me today,_ she thought, frowning.

But now the sunset launched it's shadows over the streets, and her calm pace led her to her house, safe and sound. There was a strange sound on the streets, but she didn't care, she was way too tired for this. Grabbing her purse, she started searching for her keys. Inari had a hard time finding it, her eyes were almost closing. She needed some sleep.

When she finally found it, she put it on the door lock. It opened easily, but, to open the stiffened wood door, she needed to push it with her shoulder. It opened with a large squeak, and, without checking anything or saying a thing, she just staggered to her bedroom and fell on the bed, immediately falling on a deep sleep.

* * *

"You're kiddin', right?" Tenjin asked to himself, astonished. He was sweaty, tired, his entire body was aching. Only to try to not get Inari angry at him. And now there she is, resting like an angel with the sleep of an Long Gui.

"I think mommy is sleeping." Fang whispered from behind. _No shit, kiddo_, he thought, but obviously he didn't voiced it.

"She seems tired." said Vanille.

"Can I wake her up?" Rain asked.

"No, leave her be. Lucky us she had a bad day." _And what a luck_. "Come on, kids. I'll prepare some dinner."

"Try to not burn the food this time." Rain grinned at her father, who scowled at her.

"Respect me, brat. It was an _accident_. Besides, this time I'll teach ya' how to cook on _bonfires_. Way more reliable and easy, I have to say."

"COOL!" shouted Fang, a glow of awe in her eyes. Rain also seemed suddenly way too interested. Even Vanille had hints of interest.

Tenjin got out of the house, collecting the logs he kept on the storehouse, with three little girls following each step.

* * *

She woke up with the smell of meat. And smoke. And the terrible thought that Tenjin may be cooking again.

She sat on the bed with a jump. Damn that man and his pyromaniac tendencies on kitchen. Because _who _even thinks about tossing alcohol on the oven? So just the meat will get ready sooner. What a stupid meathead she got married with.

A _very sexy _one, but still a meathead.

Inari shook her head from the thought. Tenjin was slowly corrupting her, that is. But that's not the right time to think, as she rushed to the window and gaped when she saw fire on the backyard.

_That bastard incinerated my flowers._

The woman rushed to the back door, stumbling on her feet, and opened it dramatically. Yes, there was Tenjin. Also, with him there were three little girls she knew were her troublemaker daughters _plus _the her friend's little red head. And all of them were sitting by the... Bonfire?

"Why are you cooking on a bonfire?" she asked, incredulous. All of her previous rush and rage disappeared.

"Mh-way' moar r'liableh than' dis kitch'n of yours, if' ya ask." he said, chewing a _way too big_ piece of meat. Above the bonfire was an animal - probably some boar - half eaten. And while Fang and Rain simply devoured their meat, Vanille seemed to appreciate it bit by bit.

"Hmh" Rain tried to talk, but first gulped her big ass piece of boar. "Dad didn't burn this time."

"Seeh? Imma cookin' gehnius!" Tenjin said out loud, a goofy grin on his face.

"_This time_." Rain immediately corrected, earning a loud gulp coming from her dad and laughter from the others.

"Aww, Rain, sweetie, gimme some break. Daddy have some problems with machinery, specially _foreign_ machines." He complained, a bit bitter on the last part, and pouting like a child. It only made it even more hilarious.

"Care if I join you?" Inari asked.

"'f course. Sit heare!" the big guy shouted, already chewing another enormous piece of meat and patting the space at his side. Inari promptly sat.

"Just don't touch me with this greasy hand of yours."

"An' if I t'uch?" he asked, hand dangerously raised.

"Then the couch will enjoy your company tonight." she coldly said, Tenjin choking and the kids bursting in laughter. Minus Fang, whose eyes shined with mirth.

"I wanna sleep on the couch! I wanna sleep on the couch!" she ran to her mother and - for Inari's utter horror - hugged her and massaged her back. Tenjin snorted.

"Hey, I want too!" screamed Rain, who also threw herself at Inari. Vanille shrugged and also ran to the woman. Tenjin could die at any moment from laughing so hard, what stopped on the second his wife laid her eyes on him. Then, he had an idea.

"Hey, let's us all sleep on the couch!"

"WHA-ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she shouted. Honestly, Inari was known to be a calm and collected woman, but somehow this crazy meathead hunter always broke her calm. Maybe that's why she married him.

The kids cheered.

"YEAH!" Fang fistpumped.

"This will be fun!" Vanille chuckled.

"But how?" Rain asked, tilting her head and frowning, concerned.

"We'll get the extra mattresses and lay them on the ground. Then, is just sleeping."

"Tenjin..." Inari said, something incredibly dangerous on her tone, but Tenjin didn't seem to notice it.

"What?"

"Where are my flowers?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-** Hope you liked the chapter! One of my longest so far. XD

About the idea. At first, I didn't know what to write. Then, I had the mental image of the girls over a puddle of mud, Vanille freaking out while the Yuns just jumped on it and then the whole worm idea hit me. And I began writing, and writing, and writing until it was about the hole, then the flowers, then bonfires and I just kept writing! And I like the idea of Tenjin teasing Inari until she's mad. It kinda remembers me the way which Fang and Lightning interact, which is cute (if you don't know, I'm a FLight shipper, but I won't put any ships on my stories, so don't worry if you're not a shipper :3 )

About the story, sorry for any grammar mistakes, incoherence, whatsoever I got wrong or you didn't understand. I'm working _really really _hard to improve my English AND my writing, and I still have a long path to go before I get really good.

AND, for the last and not least important, about the next chapter. I'm in dire need of characters, so, if you want any OC of yours to appear, you can! The other Oerbans - or Gran Pulsians of any localization, for that matter - are missing in this story, and I thought it would be interesting if you guys sent me some, not just only me creating them. Just send me a PM and I'll do my best to include him/her!


End file.
